dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Perched Up High
Obtaining Talk to Fred Ricksen at 8,-68 in the Gorge of Howling Winds. Step 1: ; Fred Ricksen hasn't been able to reach his house for a little while. He's asked you to climb all the way up and clear the way. (Same map, click on the interactive hole) : You cannot pass; the worms' secretions have formed an impenetrable wall. 8,-68 12,-68 * You will receive 1 Climbing Equipment. Now at 9,-68 Click on the interactive rock-mountain to the left of the map. Click on the wooden crate. * You will receive 1 Experimental Flamethrower. click on the hole. : You play a piece of frenzied music, which lights up and clears the whole gallery. again at 9,-68 * You will lose 1 Climbing Equipment. * You will lose 1 Experimental Flamethrower. click on the worm hole again. Talk to Jayne Moreproud at -69. Now at -69. (Enter the cave at 8,-69 to get there). : Choose the second option in case many characters need to update the quest, then talk to her again when you're ready and choose that 'You are ready to fight'. : A fight will start (Jayne is in the fight but just to invoke the beast). The fight can be done with several characters and is rather complicated. : The Wind Elemental starts the fight with 10.000 HP and around 25% to all resistances except Air which is at 45%. : Once it's killed it divides into two others smaller Wind Elementals with 7.500 HP each, those elementals also split into two others with 5.000 HP which then ALSO split again into 2 other with 2.500 HP (They don't divide more after this). : General strategy: Stay at a distance, remove PMs, dispell the elementary resistance boost, hide behind obstacles to avoid being attracted linear or diagonally. : To avoid being too submerged, leave one of them at 7.500 HP in one corner to take care of the other until all his divisions are killed. : This fight favors characters that have long range attacks and MP removal, otherwise it's extremely difficult. : Spells the Wind Elemental has: * Elemental Fusion: Damage received heals and boosts 80 damage for 3 turns. * Elemental Unleashing: Attracts. Can be cast Linear or diagonal with a max range of 8-10. Inflicts 1000 air damage, removes 5AP (dodgeable), Applies 10% Erosion, removes 50 Dodge from the target while gaining 50 Lock for 3 turns. * At the heart of the storm: Enters the 'Whirlpool' state, attracts 4 cells, inflicts around 450 air damage and applies a penalty of -30% resistance (40cc) and -10 Range for 3 turns. They can gain 50% resistance for 3 turns if they are close to each other. (The attraction is like the sacrier's spell Condensation. Range of 2-5?. : After the fight: * You will drop 1 Wind Elemental Orb. same room. * You will lose 1 Wind Elemental Orb and receive 1 Magic Ball. Go to 8,.78 and click on the worm hole. Then you can talk to him. : The first option finishes the quest while the second just stalls. * You will lose 1 Magic Ball. * You will also get transported to the Verdant Plateau in Ohwymi. Rewards * Level-Based XP (Max: 5,250,000) * 87,960 Kamas * 5 Tremrus Skin * Access to the zone: Verdant Plateau. Related Achievements * Under Ohwymi's Sun